The present invention is related to remote monitoring of computer programs and, more particularly, to a adding remote monitoring instructions to a computer program so that the execution of the computer program may be monitored at a remote site.
As computer systems increasingly become more powerful and complex, so too do the computer programs that operate upon these computer systems. The increased complexity has resulted in much longer development times. Currently, computer programs take months and sometimes years to progress from pre-alpha through beta and final release.
Developers have long realized that when a computer program is very complex, it is more efficient to have customers run the computer program (typically beta versions) so that the full functionality of the computer program in different environments may be exercised. Few developers have the people, machines and time to do the testing that may be provided by their customers.
There are many problems that are presented with beta testing computer programs. Many of the problems revolve around the fact that the developer is at a remote site from the customers. At the remote site, it is difficult for the developer to know what is happening on a customer's computer system. Most customers do not have the expertise or resources to effectively convey problems to the developer. Without adequate information, it may be nearly impossible for a developer to correct a problem.
The preceding is just one of the problems presented to a developer that is trying to develop a computer program that is running at a customer's site. Other problems include customers having platform differences, dealing with the evolving computer program through to final release, upgrading customers' computer programs, tracking bugs, analyzing multi-tasking or multi-threaded applications, and developing multi-vendor applications just to name a few.